


Lies

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mutual Hand jobs, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131715#t14131715)

_Who better?_ They think as they fumble nervously at their zips. _It’s just practice, it doesn’t mean anything, no harm_ , they whisper as they kiss the lies into the soft skin between neck and shoulder. Hands wander tentatively across ribs and hip bones. Both avoiding looking into his eyes.

Identical fingers wrap around the other’s identical cock. They sigh in unison, move in unison, moan in unison, telling themselves that it would feel like this with anyone. It’s another lie, and they know it.

 _Our secret, no harm._ Not a lie, this time. Instead, the truth, pursued by desperate hope.


End file.
